Back to me
by Daredevildareyon
Summary: I pushed the "end"button on my phone as I laid back onto my bed staring at the ceiling. I felt so many different emotions. I want to kiss and throw her off a cliff all at once. this is a one shot. kind of inspired by john mayer's back to you


**This is a one shot that kept bugging**

**me so I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Forgetting an ex or someone you loved is one of the most arduous and exhausting processes ever. But if you're like me, you can't help still

recalling the better times. The times you kissed, held, laughed, and made love together. Everything seemed perfect. Although I can't keep letting her consume my mind and hurt me. It happened, she had me in her spell again. She knew what and how to lure me back in. no matter

how I attempt to resist it always comes back to her.

The message left on my voice mail was played repeatedly. I was surprised that she only left one. She called God knows how many times. How could she have the nerves to call me? _Is _she really sorry? Why would she call me after all this time? Were just a few of the questions that ran threw my head after hearing what she said,"hey Alex, it's Mitchie...I'm really so so sorry about all the crap I put you through. You deserve way better than what I can ever give you. Can we please talk?" she signed into the receiver "bye". I pushed the "end"button on my phone as I laid back onto my bed staring at the ceiling. I felt so many different emotions. I want to kiss and throw her off a cliff all at once.

I tried getting over her. Working more shifts , dating other people, even some one night stands. It wasn't working. Maybe I should talk to her, let her explain herself. Ughh! "I get it you're hungry" I glowered down at my stomach. I'll figure this out later right now I'm

starving. I grabbed my keys and drove to my favorite dinner "Vinny's". it's a little hole-in -the-wall place but their burgers are out of this world. I go here every weekend so I'm good friends with the workers and Vinny his self.

"hey Alex! how ya doin? Vinny exclaimed in his Italian accent coming from the back.

" I'm hanging in there, Vin. You?" I shot back with a smile.

" Uncle Vinny is doin great kiddo" he answered leading me to a table by the window. " the usual?" he asked

" you know it! But instead of a shake can I have a coke?" he added sitting down.

" you got it" he gave the 20 year old waiter, John the order.

" why are ya alone? You normally have so young honey with ya? Vinny quizzed taking a seat.

"i don't know I feel like I just need a break from dating" I confessed. There was too much happening right now with my job anyways.

" well that's to bad, you could really pick 'em. I wish I was still young, boy I tell ya I'd be gettin digits left and right" he chuckled.

I laughed. That's why I love coming here he always says the right things to cheer up.

"well look, some of us have to work so I godda go" he joked standing up. " hey! I work too" I said putting a hand over my chest

"yeah, yeah" he waved me off walking away.

I had just about finished my food when "Alex?" I peered up at the voice. "Mitchie?" I mimicked. This should be interesting.

She looked at me as if asking "can I sit?" I gestured to the chair in front of me. " so you want something or?" I broke the silence

between us. "why have you been ignoring me?" she queried. Is she serious? " well if you haven't forgot you were the one who called it

quites?" I shot back irritated. " I know what I did Alex. Can we talk about it?" she asked playing with her fingers

"there's nothing to talk about!" my voice boomed out louder then I meant for it to causing her to flinch. The shorter girl pored over at me.

" you know, when you give me another chance- when I give her _another_ chance? " when I give you another chance? Really?" I cut her off

I pulled a twenty out of my jeans pocket then placed it on the table getting up. "what are you doing?" she questioned

"leaving".

I was rounding the corner when a hand wrapped around my wrist "Alex give me a minute" I watched her expectantly

"this past month I've learned a lot about myself. I learned that life is to short to dawdle and take things for granted. I learned my flaws, them

being how I carry myself, how I'm not always so positive, how I treat people like crap" she stepped closer to me and laced are fingers together. " the most important thing I learned is that not having you in my life is unbearable and it does this to me. It makes me a monster. Now I'm regretting everything I did to not only you but everyone else. I'm missing this beautiful soul that I'm positive belongs to you.

I miss you Lexi." she apologized gazing into my eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. If that is the case then her soul is

showing sorrow, yearning, sincerity, and a twinkle of hope. She looked so fragile right now like any wrong touch could shatter her.

I was speechless so I did the only thing that came to mind and leaned in. our lips met in a sweet, slow kiss. The spark I once knew,

weaker than before. Don't get me wrong, Mitchie's lips brushing against mine felt amazing. Something was.. off. I pulled away.

Finding the ground intriguing I said " I don't know what to say". She was really serious this time.

" be mine again, I can't go on without you Alex" I glimpsed at her then back at to the concrete

" I'd love to" a smile the size of Texas graced her features but was short lived after " however I don't think I want this anymore Mitchie"

"w-what do you mean you don't want this a-anymore?" the look on her face could break a child's heart. I hated to say this.

"i love you, I do. I'm not going to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't have my full trust though. By this time the poor girl was in

tears. " I guess ***sniffle*** I can understand" was all the blonde got out before she started sobbing. I pulled her into me engulfing her in my

arms. " It's going to be okay, alright" I said trying to calm her down "i just need some time for myself". I held her and whispered soothing

things to her until the sobbing came back to the occasional sniffle. Mitchie pulled away this time.

"you said you need time, but I'm going to prove my trust to you. Can we at least be friends?" Mitchie said

"actually yeah, I would like that" I replied. What harm can being friends do? " yay!" come from her in a raspy voice probably from all the crying. " I should get going, it's getting late" I announced. Mitchie looked at her hands" okay, I'll see you around?" was her words.

" of course" I said leaning down to kiss her forehead then strolled over to my car. We shared one last smile before I drove off.

Who known that a little time apart could break her? I sure didn't. But what I do know is that it always comes around back to her but today,

today it came back to me.

* * *

**Okay so it might have been confusing and for that I apologize**

**anyways let me know if you liked it. **

**P.S. - I love anyone that read this far :) **


End file.
